Venom's Ultimate Revenge
by jdadragon
Summary: This is a story that sympathizes with Venom from Spider-man. I don't care about the movie version, I'm basing this off of my own Interpretation. He kidnaps Mary-Jane, but what happens even he does not expect. Contains sexual content and vore.


Mary Jane Watson is alone in her apartment cooking up a late dinner after work. She stands by the stove top wearing only a towel over her body and another towel wrapped around her head since she had just gotten out of the shower. She sighed, thinking about her beloved Peter Parker, and how angry he had made her for his recent actions. She had to keep an eye on the pan of stir fry that was cooking or else it would burn. There was a midnight breeze coming in from the open window.

"That smells good," a horrific voice complimented from outside of the window.

Mary Jane is startled as she looks up to see who it is. A black clothed super villain hung outside of the window upside down. The white crazy eyes and rows of sharp teeth terrified her, but before she can even make a sound, a shot of black webbing covers her pouty lips. She makes flees in terror out of the kitchen trying to free her mouth from the sticky substance. The dark, bulky figure opens the window in the living room and crawls inside. He jumps in her way taunting her with his long, wicked tongue.

Mary-Jane knew Venom was no laughing matter, so she runs for the door. Venom simple catches her with more webbing on the back of her neck, and pulls her to him grasp. Her towels are lost as she flies through the air revealing her beautiful naked form and her red flowing hair. Venom catches her with one hand. He finds her lashing about irritating, so he decides to cover her entire body with webs. Once she is tightly bound, Venom makes leave with his favorable prize into the night.

The dark super villain brings Mary-Jane to a closed factory where he places her on a cot of webbing he made for her before tearing off all of her bondage. Mary Jane scrambles as soon as she is free to search for any cloth to cover her nudity. Venom laughs hysterically as she covers herself with a tarp she manages to find.

"Help!" Mary-Jane screams.

"It's no use woman," Venom tells her. "This factory has been closed for the month and there is no one around for miles."

Mary-Jane wonders about her current situation. "Why did you let me out of the bondage? Aren't you going to keep me tied up?"

"There's no point," Venom says. "The doors are all bolted shut. The only way out of here is through the windows that are fifty feet from the floor. Don't bother searching for a ladder or anything, we've already taken care of that."

"Why have you kidnapped me again?" Mary-Jane asks aggravatingly. Venom is surprised at the sudden change in her expression. "What could it possibly be for this time?"

"Once we returned again, we agreed to go after Peter again. You are merely the bait, for he can not allow his beloved Mary Jane to be in peril…"

Mary-Jane sighs at this. "You don't know what's happened, have you Brock?"

"Don't call us Brock!" Venom snaps. "We are Venom!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…"

Venom finds this very peculiar. He looks closer at Mary-Jane's face to see that she is very sad. The humanity that is left in him feels sorry for her. He regrettably asks, "What's wrong?"

"Peter and I are not together," Mary-Jane sadly admits. "Black-Cat has taken him away from me."

"Impossible!" Venom insists. "We know Peter, we know him very well. He has been in love with you and only you since the day you two met. You'll see. Once we make a message to let min know that we have you held captive, he'll come here to save you and we can have our-"

"He's not going to come," Mary-Jane says. "He's really busy right now, haven't you heard? There's like six other villains who have teamed up against him. Haven't you watched the news?"

"That shouldn't stop him! We will leave him a note for him to read right outside of his work! He's bound to see it sooner or-"

"Who knows when he'll come back from his trip with that fricken Cat Bitch. They've been gone for quite some time…"

"Damn it!" Venom curses. "What are we supposed to do until then? We had been apart for too long, but now he's not here to fight!"

"Sucks for you," Mary Jane tells Venom as she sits herself down.

Venom starts going ballistic through the factory tearing machinery apart. Mary Jane watches from a distance as he lays waste to nearly everything in the facility. Venom eventually calms down and gets a grip on his rage.

"I'm going out…" Venom says as he shoots web up to the ceiling.

"Wait!" Mary Jane calls after him. "You're not going to just leave me here are you?"

"Don't worry," Venom tells her. "There's plenty of food and water here to keep you nourished. And the facilities work here so you may wash up and go to the bathroom whenever. Also, I can bring you back a change of cloths if you want-"

"That's not what I mean." Mary-Jane walks up close to him and looks up at him with sad eyes. "I just don't want to be alone right now…"

"You want our company??" Venom asks in surprise.

"Well, if you don't mind," Mary-Jane suggests. "If I could talk to Brock alone…"

Venom thinks this over and decides to give into her request. He lets go of the web he just shot and looks up.

"Leave us," he tells himself.

The suit makes a questioning squeal.

"Just do it," he argues.

The liquid life form leaves his body to reveal the muscular body of Brock Sampson in his undergarments. The symbiote quietly hides in a corner.

"Thank you," Mary-Jane gives him her gratitude.

"Don't mention it," Brock says looking down at his attractive captive.

Mary-Jane and Brock sit side by side having a conversation. They actually laugh together as they enjoy each other's company. The alien goop stays in the corner watching with great jealousy for Brock's attention.

"So what did the mailman say to that?" Mary-Jane asks after hearing Brock reminiscing about the past. They both try to catch their breath after laughing quite hard.

"He didn't say anything, " Brock says. "He was too nervous to say anything, but he left us with the most hilarious walk."

They both continue to laugh hysterically until the cheerfulness dies down a bit. They each lay back on the conveyor belt looking up at the ceiling wondering about things in their lives.

"So what do you think you'll do with as Venom?" Mary-Jane curiously asks. "Do you really think you can be happy as a super villain forever?"

"I don't know," Brock admits. "I guess I never really thought about it. I could never see myself doing this pointless destruction in ten years. Maybe I thought I'd die in battle or something. But I have wanted more in life, at least some sort of normalcy."

"So why don't you just give it all up?"

"There's nothing for me right now as Brock. I have no job, no girlfriend, no place to live. And it's all because of that… jackass Peter Parker!"

"But if he hadn't gotten in your way, you would have been happy?"

"Well…"

"You see, having all of those super powers and no real ideal about what to do with them besides constant revenge is just pointless."

"You don't get it. The powers you get from this thing are amazing. It's hard to resist the strength, the senses, the sheer thrill of being able to do what Venom is capable of doing."

"Sounds exhilarating…"

"It is…"

"Is it better than sex?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't had sex with a woman in forever. As Venom, and even as Brock, I was never able to find many if at all any girls who were interested in me. Besides, I never found the right woman who can please me in that special way…"

"That's not right!" Mary-Jane insists. "You are an attractive man with some good qualities. You may have to change a few things about your dark personality, but you deserve to be happy with someone."

"Don't give me that crap," Brock says turning away from her. "I know when someone is being sympathetic and when they're lying to me..."

"No," Mary-Jane assures him rubbing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm being honest. You are very handsome, and even a girl like me would be thrilled to stand by your side."

Brock slowly turns back to her. "Do you really think so?"

Mary-Jane smiles and stands up gazing at him with provocative eyes. She stands in front of him forcing his legs to spread apart as she pushes her knees in between his. Brock stares at her nervously, but is deeply thrilled by her seductive nature.

"W-W-W…what are you doing?" Brock asks her stuttering with great uneasiness.

"Don't worry," she calmly whispers to his ear as she leans in closely with her arms around his neck. "You can just sit back and relax…"

Brock gulps, reaching his hands to Mary-Jane's sides feeling her curves through the tarp and he holds her against his body. Mary-Jane grins at this and inches her lips towards his. Brock begins to breath lightly though his open mouth and nose. He can smell her sweet breath as she taunts him every so slightly. Then Mary-Jane finally smothers his mouth with her own, tasting his mouth with her own as he tastes hers. Their tongues roll over each others giving them each a passionate sensation. Brock reaches up to the back of her head feeling her soft, red hair pushing her face against his. Mary Jane breaks away from the kiss leaving Brock desiring more.

"How was that?" she asks with her lips still touching his.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had…" Brock says astoundingly pleased.

"Good, well there's more where that came from…"

They continue to make out wildly. Mary-Jane leans on Brock, pushing him down against the surface of the belt.

Mary-Jane lifts herself off of him and stands while he still lays down on his back. Brock watches in awe as Mary-Jane allows the tarp to fall from her naked body. His is turned on by her nicely shaped supple breasts, her perfect waistline, her cute little pussy, and all of the other beautiful qualities of this attractive woman. He starts to notice the rising bulge from his crotch and rises up from his laid down position to cover up his indiscretion with his hands. He blushes in embarrassment.

"No no no…" Mary-Jane insists as she takes his hands off of his underwear. "I am pleased with the size of your pride."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Only what I want to do…"

The beautiful red head begins to give him a lap dance. She drags her big, squishy breasts up and down his chest past his crotch. She rubs her tightly toned ass against his crotch. Mary-Jane even sits on his lap and moans pleasurably, leaving the smell of her breath taunting him.

"Damn you're such a cock tease…"

"If you want me," Mary Jane insists as she lays on top of him. "Take me."

Brock can no longer resist his primal urges. He grabs hold of Mary-Jane's breasts and caresses them ever so tenderly. He even plays with her nipples making her hum and smile. Brock starts to kiss the sides of her neck as he fondles her cleavage. Mary Jane takes one hand and places it beneath her buttocks to fondle Brock's cock. Brock tries hard not to get too overexcited. He begins to caress Mary-Jane's bare skin all over with his hands, leaving not a single area untouched. Mary-Jane giggles as she is being adored and massaged.

Mary-Jane leans back up and turns around to face him. Brock slowly lifts himself to look at her face to face.

"Do you want to please me?" she asks. "Or should I please you?"

"Lay down," Brock orders her. "I shall have my way with you."

Mary-Jane is happy to hear this and lays down on the conveyor belt. Brock begins to kiss and lick Mary-Jane's skin all over. He kisses up her arms, up her legs, up her back, and up her stomach. He suckles her breasts as she breaths heavily from the pleasurable experience. As he tastes her nipples, he holds her breasts together against his face. He also kisses each of her butt cheeks. Brock then drags her down to the edge of the platform and sits on his knees. He places her legs over his shoulders with his head between her legs and starts giving her oral pleasure. She howls with excitement as he kisses her pussy. Brock takes his hands and fondles her breasts and ass from time to time.

When Brock finishes, he slides back up to Mary-Jane's face and kisses her passionately.

Mary-Jane switches positions with Brock. She lifts his shirt off of his muscular torso and begins to kiss his neck, she makes her way down his built chest, past his stomach, to the rim of his underwear, She slides off his boxers to reveal his massive erection that is just begging to have it's way with her. She caresses his dick with her hands, getting a feel for its hardness with her palms and fingers. She then starts to lick up the shaft. Mary-Jane just loses her self control when she presses her lips down on the head of his penis. Immediately Mary-Jane just swallows up the entire penis. Brock pants with enjoyment as Mary-Jane swallows his dick. She takes breaks from time to time to breath.

"I've never seen a penis this big," Mary-Jane compliments him as she rubs his dick. "I just have to do everything I've always wanted before we do anything else…"

She continues to swallow his penis, enjoying the taste of his manhood, for quite some time. Brock stands up in order for her to get better positioning on her knees. Mary-Jane eventually squeezes her breasts together over his cock and slides her chest up and down. Brock is infatuated by this sexual experience.

Mary Jane bounces herself up and down on top of Brock, forcing his dick to penetrate her with sheer force. They start to fuck in all sorts of positions all over the factory floor.

"Oh Mary-Jane!"

"Oh Brock!"

"Oh Mary-Jane!"

"Oh Brock!"

"Oh Mary-Jane!"

"Oh Brock!"

"Aaaaawwww!!!" they both scream as they release themselves into each other.

They both collapse onto the floor after their first session of sex. It doesn't take them long to rest before continuing their encounter. The symbiote finds this all entertaining.

"So," Mary Jane asks Brock as she lays on top of him fiddling her finger over his chest. "Is having super powers better than this?"

"Not by a long shot. That was amazing…"

"I knew I was good, but I'm surprised at how you were…"

They both smile at each other as they lay in the light cast down from the window. They are currently taking a rest under the tarp after having quite the sexual experience.

The symbiote crawls ever so slowly towards Brock as he lays peacefully with his newly acquired companion. It creeps in the shadows unnoticed by the two.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mary-Jane wonders.

"You are free to go. I no longer have no need to keep you here…"

The symbiote crawls ever so closer…

"Really? Are you fine with that?"

"Yes I am, I will come back to you once I figure out what to do with the alien."

The black mass crawls onto the conveyor belt just above our laid out couple.

"That's amazing. I never thought this would have such an effect on you."

"You're an amazing woman. I can't keep doing what I was doing if you exist in the world."

They smile at each other and gently kiss each other. Suddenly the symbiote angrily leaps onto Brock. Brock is taken by surprise as the life form leaches onto his arm. Brock scurries away from Mary-Jane waving his arm wildly trying to get the thing off of his arm.

"No! I don't need you anymore! Stop it! I didn't tell you to come back!"

"Brock!" Mary-Jane cries out in panic as she stands up on her feet.

Brock screams out as the black sludge begins to cover his entire extremities.

"Brock!"

Soon the mass crawls to his neck, and covers his head completely.

"BROCK!!!"

"There is no Brock," he tells her from the shadows. "There is only Venom!"

Mary-Jane is crushed to see her new acquaintance return to his former evil self. Venom smiles cruelly lashing out his tongue. Mary-Jane starts to back up in fear.

"You were trying to break us apart! You were trying to take Brock away from me you whore!"

"Brock, it's me, Mary-Jane…"

"Don't give us your useless words."

Mary Jane runs away from the monstrous creature. Venom simply leaps over her and lands in her front of her on the other side. He starts to spray out his web at her, binding her arms and legs.

"Please Brock!" she pleads as her naked body is suspended into midair by black webs. "You said it yourself, you don't need me anymore as a hostage. Don't you want me still?"

"Brock does want you, but so do I. If Brock's taste is correct, you should taste very sweet…"

Mary-Jane is horrified as Venom starts to snicker. She squirms in midair, desperately trying to free herself. Her bondage is too strong though. Venom licks his lips anxiously to feast on her. His jaw opens up very wide and his tongue starts to slide over her hands and face, getting a taste of his meal. He finds her flesh delectable and decides to swallow her whole. She screams as his mouth approaches her head and her hands begin to slide into the back of his throat. The webbings begin to break as her arms enter his throat, but she is still unable to break free from her inevitable doom. Venom's tongue slides over her breasts smothering them with hot saliva. Mary-Jane's head enters his mouth and slowly makes its way into his throat. Her screams are now being muffled. Venom begins to swallow her chest up, allowing her legs to kick freely on the outside. His tongue slides over her belly button before it disappears into his mouth. Venom then slides his long wicked tongue under her butt between her legs and gets the flavor of her pussy. Mary-Jane finds this oddly arousing as it pushes her pelvis into his throat. Venom now leans his head back breaking all of the webs holding her, and he just lets gravity do the work. Mary-Jane's legs slide into his throat with no problem. Her feet are all that's left before the villain closes his mouth to finish swallowing the girl. He rubs the bulge in his belly appreciating his meal.

Suddenly Brock's voice come through. "We can't eat her! We'll lose our only hostage if we do this."

"It's too late for that!" Venom insists. "She can't get out anymore. Soon she will be digested. Besides, this works out as our revenge against that annoying Spiderman!"

Brock thinks for a moment and gets an idea. "There maybe a better solution than this. And it will really hurt Peter even more."

"What are you implying?"

"What if the woman he loved was the one who defeated him? What if he saw her standing besides us instead of him…?"

"Hmm…" The symbiote is intrigued by this proposition. "We shall try that…"

Venom focuses his strength and starts to howl hunched over. Out of his back comes a feminine hand covered in black. Another hand slowly pushes its way out. Then a pair of sexy legs force their way out of his back and step onto the floor.

Finally a woman emerges from his back. She is covered with a black symbiote and bares a red insignia on her perfect chest that resembles his own, with red hair flowing from her head. She turns around provocatively to face him as he turns around.

Mary Jane smiles as she looks at her very own symbiotic suit. She looks back at Venom in gratitude.

"We thank you for this," she tells him. "We honestly didn't mind being devoured alive…"

"It was our honor," Venom replies. "Now shall we get our vengeance on Spider-man?"

"We shall," Mary-Jane says as her face is covered in black. All that's left of her face are a pair of red, angry eyes and white fangs.

The two of them swing off into the streets of New York to create mass havoc.


End file.
